Supports
Configuration Player Button Keys To set the button configuration, find the following application according the Scenario that you play: *Original RBO : config.exe *EX Scenario 1 : rboEX1config.exe *EX Scenario 2 : rboEX2config.exe *EX Scenario 3 : rboEX3config.exe Choose each Player button and then focus at each textbox and press the button that you want to assign. By default, player can only set several button. Make sure not to set similar buttons for each player. To see the function of each button, see Basic page. Game Configuration You can also set *Windowed mode or Full screen *Resolution *BGM *Refresh Rate *Special Stability *Texture quality Multiplayer Before playing in Multiplayer mode *Make sure any gamepads or other controllers that you have hooked up are recognise by the computer. You may need to install driver. *Right, so your joypad(s) are identified by your computer. There's one problem: RBO isn't sensing you press the buttons, right? Well, close RBO, open the respective Configuration Application (see above notes) and set up each player one by one. Remember, for joypads, don't try to hit A on the keyboard, instead, hit A on the controller. Playing in Multiplayer Now that you've activated it , how can one play? *When the game ask to press A or Weak Attack, then all player press A and Hold until all player press A. After that all player can release the A button. *Each player can load or create character and set their respective Status Points and Skill Points *If this is your first time playing, or one of the character is a new character, you can only go to the first area together. If you want to go to a higher level, you'll have to actually proceed normally through the game in groups. *Be wary of your surroundings! The enemies have more HP in Multiplayer. see Monsters for more info Multiplayer on the keyboard I heard something similar to not being able to press more than 3 buttons at once on the keyboard without the game locking up. I'm not sure if this is true, so it's best advised to have one person on the keyboard and any other players on joypads. Transfer Character between Expansion Scenario Character can only transferred to a newer version, except for Ex2 and Ex3 (possibly, but I haven't tried it). We cannot transfer character by simply renaming the file, except from Ex2 to Ex3. For explanation below, you might need to set the file extensions visible. > Folder Options > View tab > uncheck Hide extensions for known file types Retransfer from the original RBO to EX Scenario 1 Assuming you have played Ex1, but want to retransfer some character from the original. *Browse to your "Ex1Folder\Data\SaveData" folder. *Backup all "chr_data##.sv2" so it will not be overwritten by character from the original. *Delete/rename/move the "chr_convert.end" file. *This will make your Ex1 assume that it has not convert character from the original. *Rerun Ex1 executable to convert your character from the original RBO. Retransfer from EX Scenario 1 to EX Scenario 2 Assuming you have played Ex2, but want to retransfer some character from Ex1. *Browse to your "Ex2Folder\Data\SaveData" folder. *Backup all "chr_data##.sv3" so it will not be overwritten by character from your Ex1. *Browse to your "Ex2Folder\Data\etc" folder. *Delete/rename/move the "ex2_chr_convert.end" file. *This will make your Ex2 assume that it has not convert character from Ex1. *Rerun Ex2 executable to convert your character Ex1. Retransfer from EX Scenario 2 to EX Scenario 3 Assuming you have played Ex3, but want to retransfer some character from Ex2. *You can use the same method as transferring character from Ex1 to Ex2. *However Ex3 character convert has a bug, that it only convert your character from slot 1 to slot 15 only. To convert your character from Ex2 *copy your Ex2 character data "chr_data##.sv3" from your "Ex2Folder\Data\SaveData" folder to your "Ex3Folder\Data\SaveData". *Then rename the pasted file to "chr_data##.sv4". It is safe to rename the ## to other number as long as its between 1 and 30. Note: We cannot transfer directly from the original RBO to ExScenario 3. We need to do it step by step, from the original to Ex1, then to Ex2, and lastly to Ex3.